Finding
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Non-slash. Qui-Gon falls ill during on the trip home from a mission.


Guess who's baaaaaaaackkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!

Okay, over the past year I've been in a BIG-TIME TPM slump. Haven't written anything in over a year. Haven't been much into reading TPM fiction in many months. Not to mention work has gotten in the way of my writing time. Real life is a pain in the butt sometimes, isn't it? LOL! But in the last week, I've suddenly found my will and want to read Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stories again. I've spent part of the weekend reading thru old favorites of mine from various authors and now I can feel the bunnies jumping again. I honestly have no idea if I'll actually be writing anything any time soon, but I do have about 7 stories written over a year ago that I've not yet posted. Some humor. Some angst. Some focusing on Qui and Obi and a few of them focusing on my original Master and Padawan team of Taash and Ryin who have appeared in a couple of my previous fics. So, in my effort to get back in the game, I'm gonna start posting these things. I'm starting with this one called 'Finding." Mainly because it's just a simple, short story…and it's not my best work. It's nothing too original by any means, but ya gotta start somewhere, right?

So, here we goooooooooooo!

TITLE: Finding

AUTHOR: Obi the Kid 

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: Pre-TPM. Non-slash. Qui-Gon falls ill during on the trip home from a mission.

ARCHIVE: Please ask me first.

FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.

MY 

DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

Finding

"How is he?" Master Bren Anders asked as she moved through the doorway and into the small room.

"He's in a lot of pain and his fever won't go down. Restless. I think he's getting worse."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on the edge of the bed. One hand holding a damp cloth. The other was being clutched tightly by the larger hand of his master who lay, bathed in sweat and tangled in the bed sheets. Because of the immense heat coming from his body, Obi-Wan had removed Qui-Gon's tunic some time ago.

There was little that Bren and Obi-Wan were able to do for Qui-Gon during the four day trip home. Medical supplies were limited and they were not experienced enough in healing to make a detailed diagnosis. So they had to make good with what they could do for him. Bathe his face and chest in cool water. Try to keep him warm from the chills that followed. Use the Force to attempt to dampen the pain that came in waves. Qui-Gon had grasped his padawan's hand as soon as the boy had come to sit next to him an hour ago. He hadn't let go yet.

Bren watched the fourteen-year-old with his master. She reflected on how far they'd come since those first months together in the not to distant past. After a rocky beginning, the pair had learned to become more open with each other and in doing so, had become a formidable team. Each realizing what was needed to make their partnership work.

This was the first time since they'd been paired that either master or apprentice had become so ill however, and Obi-Wan was uncertain as to how to react to the condition that his master was currently in. It has come as a surprise when Qui-Gon had reached out to him, and part of Obi-Wan shrugged that off as just a side affect of the high fever. It was the same part of the boy didn't want to believe that his teacher actually cared for him. But the other part of Obi-Wan was desperate to help his master. He just wasn't sure that anything he was currently doing was of any comfort to the man. Yet, Qui-Gon seemed to take some reassurance from the boy's simple act of offering a hand to hold onto. That allowed the younger Jedi a bit of relief.

"We've got several days before we are home," Bren started. "I put a call into the temple a few minutes ago. Terran was busy, but his apprentice said he'd have him call as soon as he could." She looked around the room. "I wish these rooms were bigger. We might do better to move him to the couch in the main area of the ship. It's larger. Would be easier to care for him there, and the air circulation is better."

A groan from the bed got their attention. Qui-Gon attempted several words, but they were slurred and mostly unintelligible. Bren, now at his side, hushed him and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Close your eyes, Qui-Gon. Rest."

He settled only slightly.

"Master Bren," Obi-Wan asked nervously, "should we use the Force to get him to sleep before we move him? It might hurt him less if he's not conscious."

"I don't know how well he'll actually sleep right now. Even with a Force suggestion. But I think that's a good idea to at least try, Obi-Wan. Maybe the two of us together can get him deep enough so that he'll sleep for a bit."

They each placed a hand on Qui-Gon's forehead and reached out to the Force. Moments later he was resting as comfortably as his body and mind would allow.

"I have a feeling that won't last long. Let's move him."

Carefully and with Force assistance, they maneuvered out of the tiny bedroom and into the more spacious common area of the ship. They situated Qui-Gon on the couch, covering him with a blanket and placing a cool cloth on his forehead. Bren turned her attention to the apprentice beside her and was about to speak when she heard the message console beeping.

"It might be Terran. Stay with Qui-Gon. I'll be back." She hurried off to catch the call, pressed the incoming button on the console. The familiar face and gray hair of Healer Terran Va'lor popped up on the small video screen.

"Bren, I got your message. Qui-Gon is sick?"

"Yes. It's only been about five hours since he's come down with this, but it's worked fast on him. High fever. Chills. Pain."

"Is he keeping anything down?"

"We had a meal before we left. That's come up already. The nausea seems to come and go. Obi-Wan is keeping him hydrated right now. Only water."

"Good. Stay with that. Add some sugar to it if you have any aboard."

As the conversation continued, Obi-Wan had returned to the bedroom to retrieve a small blanket for his master. The Force induced sleep had worn off and Qui-Gon had begun mumbling about being cold. Obi-Wan fit the warm blanket snuggly around the older Jedi.

Feeling the contact, Qui-Gon's eyes half opened and he found the young face staring at him. A hand reached up and a finger caressed the boy's cheek. The tired eyes smiled slightly as the hand fell to the blanket.

Obi-Wan stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. He was not used to this outward show of affection from his master. It was an awkward situation. Though finally, he swallowed his insecurity and took Qui-Gon's hand on his own. Trying to offer comfort, he spoke in words that seemed empty and clumsy to him, but that seemed to help. "It's okay, Master. I'm here. We're on our way home. Master Bren and I will take care of you. Are you having any pain, Master?"

Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered a bit and he gave a small nod.

"Can you tell me where?"

The response was slow, but Obi-Wan could feel his teacher reaching for their bond. The bond that was still maturing even after a year. It took less energy for him to communicate that way than it did for Qui-Gon to attempt to form words vocally. But the reply was still sluggish and filled with exhaustion.

Head. Chest.

Obi-Wan thought that it might cause the headaches to worsen if he responded to his teacher through their link, so he continued to speak aloud. "Master Bren is talking to Healer Terran right now. Can you take a few sips of this water, Master?" He filled a small cup with cool water from the pitcher on the table. "It'll help your fever. Help you to feel better."

With assistance from the padawan, Qui-Gon was able to lift his head and drink down a good amount of liquid. He lay back afterward. His entire body worn from just that small effort. When he closed his eyes, a worried Obi-Wan hurried to the front of the ship. Hoping to catch Healer Terran before he ended his call to Bren. He was beyond worried now. It was unlike his master to be so dependent on another. So unable to do such a simple action as sipping from a cup without assistance. Qui-Gon had always been such a large and imposing figure since Obi-Wan had known him, and even before that. Now this was changing his view of the big man. Making him more real. More human in Obi-Wan's eyes.

Bren was still engaged with Terran when Obi-Wan rushed in. The look on the boy's face concerned her immediately. "Terran, hang on. Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"

"He said his head and chest hurt. I got him to drink some more water, but he could hardly lift his head. And when he finished, it was like it sapped all his strength. He's not been sick for that long. I don't understand how this could have progressed this fast."

She motioned for Kenobi to stand next to her. When he did, she put an arm around him and then relayed the information to the healer. Unfortunately, without being hands on and able to run tests, Terran could do little for form a pinpoint diagnosis.

"From here, it sounds like a virus. Some viruses can accelerate very quickly. Don't let that part of this scare you. Just get home as soon as you can, it'll be better for Qui-Gon. It could be that with a strong virus and a weakened immune system…well, didn't Qui-Gon come to me complaining about headaches last week?"

"He did."

"It could have been lying in wait. And as soon as his system showed a weakness, the virus launched itself. That planet you were on, Tamaras, does not have the best air quality in the galaxy. It's known as one of the worst, actually. That could have been the trigger. But I don't know. I'll have to examine him to get more information. For now, I want you both to continue as you have been. Obi-Wan, I understand you are doing a fine job of caring for your master." The apprentice felt his face redden slightly at the compliment as Terran continued. "And that Qui-Gon has reached out to you. That's good. It gives him something to focus on. Just do what you can until you reach Coruscant. Call me again if you need to. Anytime."

The healer signed off and Bren sat down at the controls to readjust the ships speed and check course. Then she followed Obi-Wan back to where Qui-Gon lay.

Qui-Gon was resting, but he was restless. His labored breathing could be heard from the other room. The involuntary moans and whimpers were even more pronounced than before.

"How much water did you get him to drink?"

"A cup full. He was thirsty. He's been sweating so much."

"We need to see if we have any sugar in the food bin. Terran wants us to add it to the water. He…" She stopped as Jinn groaned loudly. "Qui-Gon?"

The dull blue eyes were open and Bren knew the look of nausea that had suddenly come over the big Jedi. She grabbed the small basin from the floor and managed to get it in the right position just in time.

Several minutes later, she was rubbing a hand in circles on her friend's back, trying to east the spasms that came afterwards. Qui-Gon now lay on his side. His pale face sunken into the pillow. He moaned as the stomach pain continued to roll through him.

Obi-Wan had cleaned the basin and gotten a fresh supply of water to wipe his master's face. He'd also found a small supply of sugar.

"Here, Master Bren." He handed her the sugar cylinder. "That's all there was. But we shouldn't push that down him yet, should we?"

"No, we'll give him some time. The cramps are lessening. Cool his face and shoulders." She continued her soothing touch on Qui-Gon's back as the younger Jedi worked to dampen the man's hot face. The coolness felt good to Qui-Gon as the fever continued to rage within him.

Eventually, they did get him somewhat relaxed. Bren decided it was a good time for her partner in this to get some rest of his own. She reached for the cloth. "Here, Obi-Wan. Let me take over for a while. You get some sleep. We'll have to alternate with him. You rest first."

He wanted to protest, but knew better of it. It would be of no help to his master if he were dead on his feet. Yet, part of him was also relieved as well. He needed to get away from this for a while. Calm himself. Find his focus. More and more this was beginning to feel like a trial that the Force was throwing at him. A trial that he felt he was failing. And if there was one thing that he feared most, it was failure. There were so many times in the past year when he'd felt like he's failed in Qui-Gon's eyes. Now was not the time to do so again. He could use this time to concentrate and to find his center.

Silently, Obi-Wan nodded and retreated to the nearest bedroom. Bren turned back to Qui-Gon and began cooling his face and chest once more. She whispered to him as he began his mumbling again.

"Shh, Qui-Gon. You need to rest. Save your strength."

A large hand reached forward. "Obi-Wan…"

"He's resting right now. Which is what you should be doing. He'll be back to sit with you in a short while."

"Obi-Wan…"

Indeed, despite Obi-Wan's nervousness, thought Bren, the relationship between master and apprentice was growing. Was becoming stronger, especially in the last two months. And even more so in these last few hours. That Qui-Gon would call for Obi-Wan in confused state that he was in, said a great deal about them. The master was seeking comfort. And a normal first reaction would be to reach for the one closest to you. It caused a smile to sneak across her face as she thought about just how far they'd come.

Qui-Gon continued to call to the padawan and was becoming agitated despite Bren's best effort to calm him. She didn't want to wake Obi-Wan. The boy needed sleep. But she also didn't want Qui-Gon to become more stressed than he already was. If he struggled, it would only exhaust him and any remaining strength that his system had left to fight what was continuing to assault him.

After a time, when it was clear that the master was not going to settle, Bren reluctantly went to retrieve Obi-Wan. The boy was so deeply asleep that it took several minutes to wake him. And when he did awake, he sat for a moment to shake the fatigue from his head. "Master Bren?"

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn't want to wake you, but it was necessary. Qui-Gon has been asking for you. He won't stay calm. I need you to see if you can calm him."

Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed. Something about his body language alerted Bren that something deeper than Qui-Gon's illness might be troubling him.

"You okay?"

The boy shrugged. "He's so sick."

"And what else?"

"I feel like I'm failing him, Master Bren. Is anything I am doing helping? He's not getting any better. Isn't there more that I can do? A way to use the Force to help him? He needs me right now, and I don't know what to do."

"So far, you've done everything right. There's nothing more that you can do, Obi-Wan. Our options are limited right now. I know it seems that nothing is helping. But it is. Every time you take his hand. Every time you talk to him. Every time you gently cool his face, he can sense that. He can sense your worry. Your concern. He knows that there is someone here who cares and is taking care of him. He's not been left alone in this battle. Just a presence can help more than you might ever realize."

"I'm just worried. I've never seen him like this before. I used to think that nothing could hurt him."

"That he was larger than life?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Before I became his padawan, there were stories about him. Embellished stories of course, but enough of that got into my system and I wanted nothing more to be his apprentice. To work beside a Jedi like that. To be in awe of him."

"And then the impossible happened. You did become his apprentice. And it wasn't everything that you expected it would be. And now, reality has hit. And you've discovered that he is indeed human."

"Yes."

"Are you disappointed?"

"I am disappointed in myself. For failing him. For thinking that nothing like this could ever happen to him."

"Obi-Wan, that is not a failure. It's simply a student who looks up to one the he admires. It's not failure on your part to hold him in such high regard. But now you know, he's human. Just like me and you. And what he needs most right now, is the comfort of knowing that someone he cares about, is there with him. Now, go on out there. Talk to him. Hold his hand. He's reaching out to you. It's up to you to reach back."

Obi-Wan cautiously approached the couch and sat down softly next to his master. Immediately their hands clasped together.

"Obi-Wan…"

Slightly more confident after his talk with Bren and seeing that his master responded positively to his words and touch, Obi-Wan continued. "I'm here, Master. It's okay," the boy soothed. "I'm here."

"Padawan…"

The response to Obi-Wan's presence was immediate and easily visible. The tension that was so obvious seconds ago, was now lessened. Qui-Gon allowed his eyes to close completely.

"That's it, Master. Just relax. I'm sorry I left you. But I was so tired. I won't leave you again while you need me. I promise."

Bren saw Qui-Gon's hand tightened around the smaller one of his apprentice. It was his way of acknowledging all that the young Jedi was doing for him. She came closer and leaned down. Patting the side of his face with the cool cloth.

"How is your head, Qui-Gon? Still a lot of pain?"

Qui-Gon grabbed at his link with Obi-Wan in order to reply. Hurts. Everywhere.

"He said it hurts everywhere." Obi-Wan responded as he relayed the message.

Head feels heavy. Dizzy. Feels…heavy. Hurts.

"It's okay, Master. Master Bren, he said that he's dizzy and his head is heavy."

"All the more reason to keep him lying down. Let's get more fluids into him while he's somewhere attentive. You stay put. I'll fix up a glass of sugar water."

The hours passed slowly, but eventually they closed in on Coruscant. Less than a day away from arrival, Bren put a call into Terran to offer an update.

"I suppose the good news is that he hasn't gotten any worse in the last three days. The bad news…he definitely has not improved either."

"That's probably the best we can hope for, " Terran answered. "How are you and Obi-Wan? Any sign that what Qui-Gon has is contagious?

"We seem okay. Just tired. This has been somewhat unsettling for Obi-Wan, not ever having seen Qui-Gon like this before. Almost like a shock to his system. But since that first day, he's not left Qui-Gon's side. He's been very settling to him, but he's on his last legs. There's not a lot left there. They'll both be due for a long rest when we get home."

"I will prepare accordingly. How far out is your ship?"

"Less than seven hours."

"Call me when you are on final approach. I'll be there when you land."

Bren found Obi-Wan sitting on the floor, leaning heavily against the couch. His head had fallen forward and his eyes were closed. But his hand still clutched Qui-Gon's. He was beyond exhaustion, yet something inside of him wouldn't allow him to leave his master's side.

"Stubborn boy," Bren mumbled. "Just like you, Qui-Gon. He's taking after you already." Both Jedi were quiet at the moment so she was careful as she laid her fingers on Qui-Gon's face to check the fever. Still hot. No change. "Stubborn boy. Stubborn master. Stubborn virus. Somehow you are all made for each other."

Obi-Wan stirred briefly, but after firming the hold on the hand secured in his own, the weariness made it easy for him to find sleep again. The pair remained content for a short time longer.

Several hours before landing, the pain that had been plaguing Qui-Gon worsened again. He was awake and feeling everything. Stomach cramps fueled by nausea caused him to bring up most of the water he'd managed to get down in the last day. Chills began again and the fever seemed to spike a few degrees. Obi-Wan was cleaning the area where Qui-Gon had been sick after missing the basin. Bren worked to dampen the fever with cold water to the big Jedi's bare chest and arms. They were well practiced in this ritual by now. Moving carefully and quickly to minimize the discomfort to Qui-Gon.

Bren tried to keep Obi-Wan encouraged by keeping things light and drawing on their new found talent of healing. "I think Terran might have to offer jobs to us in the hospital if this keeps up. We make a good team."

"I don't think I could do this for very long. It's tiring. I shouldn't give the healers such a hard time now that I know what they have to deal with."

"Add this to your resume." Bren smiled, hoping for the boy to return the gesture. It had been a trying journey home for them all that that Kenobi smile that she'd become so fond of had been missing for a long time now. But a few seconds later, to her relief, Obi-Wan did crack a half smile in her direction. His blue eyes, tired, but shining if just for a moment.

"How long until we land?"

"Not long. I'll have to check, but we're probably closing in on two hours. It'll be good to get off this ship. It's so closed in. Terran will meet us when we land so that he can see to Qui-Gon as soon as possible. And you will go to your quarters, get cleaned up and sleep."

Obi-Wan shook his head. A new confidence and determination coming over him. "No. I have to stay with Master Qui-Gon until he's safely in the hospital. I promised him that I would stay with him. Once he's there, I know he'll be okay. Then I can go home."

"I knew you'd say that. Because I plan on doing the same. But then…home. I'll see to you until Qui-Gon is up and around again. And you, my dear Obi-Wan, are screaming out for sleep."

"Yeah," he said, suddenly defeated. "I do okay for a time, and then it really hits me had and I can't do much of anything.."

"Adrenalin. Keeps you going when you most need it. Qui-Gon will be very proud of you. You've done everything you can for him and you've been there when he's really needed you."

As if on cue, Qui-Gon moaned loudly as spasms of pain stung him. On instinct, he reached for his apprentice.

"Bren nodded towards the bedridden Jedi. "Just like now. I think things with you and he are going to be okay, Obi-Wan."

She moved away from the couch and watched the padawan for a moment. Again, marveling at how far they'd come. He was so gentle with his teacher. Bringing comfort to the man through touch and soft words.

Content that they would be okay for now, she left to clean up, check approach time and prepare for landing.

She retuned later. "Obi-Wan, we'll be landing in less than thirty minutes. Have him ready to go as soon as we touch down."

"Yes, Master Bren. He's complaining that his head hurts again. The pain seems to move from his stomach to his head and then back again."

"Whatever's got a hold of him is determined to make him miserable. Are you okay with him while I bring the ship in?"

"Yes. As long as I stay close by, he can tolerate the discomfort. He doesn't want me to leave him though. That's what worries me so much. It's not like him at all."

"He's confused and disoriented, Obi-Wan. He's trying to latch onto something familiar. Most likely your presence is helping him to maintain some level of control. He knows he can trust you. That's important right now." She paused for a moment. "We're almost home. He'll be okay."

Obi-Wan nodded and moved to comfort his master once more as the pain increased again.

The ship touched down. Moments later, footsteps began rattling the metal as they ascending up the ramp. Terran entered, flanked by two others. They wasted no time in getting the patient loaded onto a float bed and headed off the ship.

Obi-Wan stuck close to his master's side as the small group hurried down the halls of the temple. He briefed the master healer on everything that Qui-Gon had complained of. At the same time, he passed mental support to the big Jedi whose disorientation had worsened as he was moved around so suddenly.

I'm right here, Master. We're home. On our way to the hospital. Terran is here. They'll take good care of you.

Obi-Wan…where are you?

The boy took several running steps to get next to Qui-Gon s they prepared to enter the lift. Right here, Master.He said as he took his hand. It's the fever that's confusing you. I haven't left you. I'm here.

As the lift climbed the levels, Terran observed. He was aware of the silent conversation going on between teacher and learner. The scanner he'd placed on Qui-Gon's chest that measured heart rate had shown a return to almost normal the moment that Obi-Wan too hold of his master's hand. And he could see the concentration on the young, tired face as the pair communicated back and for the. Obi-Wan needed rest, but the healers would keep in mind the calming affect the padawan had on Qui-Gon. He would use that if necessary.

The lift came to a halt and the group headed out. Obi-Wan maintained contact with Qui-Gon while Bren kept a few paces behind.

The hospital was abnormally crowded for a late evening, but Qui-Gon was quickly moved through the group and into an exam room.

Terran hated to do so, but he needed to separate Obi-Wan from Qui-Gon so that they could run a full battery of tests. "Obi-Wan, I need you and Bren to go out into the waiting room. There are tests we need to run. You both can return once we've completed everything."

"Okay," Obi-Wan agreed. However he would let Qui-Gon know he was leaving. He reached for his master's hand. Master, the healers have to run some tests on you to find out why you are so sick. I have to go. I can't stay with you for this."

Qui-Gon's grip tightened as his eyes floated half open. Stay…

I can't, Master. I'll just be in the way. They need to find out what's wrong, and they can't do that with me here. I promise I won't be gone long. Okay?

Okay…Padawan…

It broke the boy's heart to have to leave, but it was important that he let the healers work without interference. With a gentle squeeze to Qui-Gon's arm, he turned and allowed Bren to escort him from the room.

"He's in good hands, Obi-Wan. You know how careful Terran is. He'll take good care of Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan nodded. He knew her words were true, yet it still pained him to leave his teacher's side at a time like this. Especially when Qui-Gon was almost pleading for him to stay. It was for the best is what he had to keep telling himself. "I can't go home right now, Master Bren. I want to wait until they finish. Then I can see him once more."

"And then you will see to yourself. Correct?"

"Yes. I will."

They entered the large waiting room that was still flooded with people. However, there was room to sit as they lingered for word on Qui-Gon. Claiming as place on the couch, Bren directed Obi-Wan to sit down next to her. The fatigue in his body was overwhelming and he flopped himself onto the cushion, releasing a deep sigh in the process. This had been an extremely difficult trip home. He'd been overwhelmed with so many emotions. Worry for his master highest among them. There were new feelings for him. Although the pair had become closer in recent months, there was still doubt in the padawan's mind about how he master felt about him. He began to realize that he felt closer to Qui-Gon now, than ever before. His thought caused a small smile to sneak across his face. But the physical and emotional exhaustion were overwhelming him now.

When Bren reached an arm around him, and pulled him towards her, he offered no resistance. He leaned on her and tilted his head so that it lay on her shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"I know you are. Close your eyes. I'll wake you when they finish with Qui-Gon."

There was no response from the boy. Sleep had claimed him quickly.

The next hour passed slowly. Bren spent her time watching the waiting room crowds come and go. Still silent at her side, Obi-Wan slept hard for the time they waited. She woke him when the chief healer came to the office door beyond the administration desk and waved them back.

Despite the deep sleep he was in, the padawan sprung fully awake when Bren nudged him.

"We can see Qui-Gon now, Obi-Wan. Come on."

"The good news," Terran began as they walked down the short hallway, "is that this is nothing more than a virus. Albeit a strong one. It'll run its course in time. There is no real danger as long as the fever is kept under control. The bad news is that because of the strength of this virus, I don't know just how much longer it will last. It may have hit its peak. It's wait and see for now. And I want him kept here for the time being. At least until I see this take a positive downturn." He paused for a moment as they entered the room. Qui-Gon was resting comfortably on his back, covered by a large blanket. "We've given him a sedative. He needs sleep more than anything right now. He'll be out for several hours at least."

The healer looked at Obi-Wan before continuing. The apprentice was worn. It showed in his eyes and in the way he was carrying himself. "And this means for you, I want you to go home, get a good meal into you and sleep. No arguments. I don't want to see you back in here until tomorrow morning. Understand?"

The boy knew he'd lost the argument before it had ever become one. He nodded in defeat. "I need to see him before I leave."

"That's fine."

Obi-Wan approached the bed where the unconscious Jedi lay. He squeezed the limp hand that was settled on top of the blanket. "I'll see you tomorrow, Master. Okay? You just relax here. I know you probably hate the hospital as much as I do, but it's the best thing for you right now."

He patted his master's shoulder and then turned to leave. Bren guided him home to a hot meal and a warm bed.

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to find his bed after he'd eaten and showered. Falling into the blankets, he sighed heavily. Several deep breaths later, he was sound asleep. Bren checked on him once before she left for the evening and seeing that he was okay, she headed for her own apartment.

Obi-Wan spent most of the next day in his master's hospital room. After spending so much time tending to him these past days, it had almost become second nature. And he made sure he was there to help care for Qui-Gon. It was his place. It was where he belonged. He realized that now. For the longest time as Jinn's padawan, he had been questioning their pairing. It never felt comfortable. Never felt like other padawan's had described it. There was no real caring. No real support. It was a working relationship, but not a healthy one. Recently and ever so slowly, that had begun to change. Difficult missions had helped to wear down stubborn attitudes. Minds once closed to the others intrusion, were now open and willing.

Then Qui-Gon got sick and the first person he reached out to when his mind was trying so hard to work past the confusion, was his apprentice. That alone offered Obi-Wan proof that Qui-Gon did indeed care about him.

He remembered questioning the Force. Why had it brought he and Qui-Gon Jinn together? For most of the past year, he often wondered if the Force had made a mistake.

Now he was certain. No. The Force had not erred in this pairing of teacher and student. It knew exactly where it was doing. The Force knew that each was needed by the other. It just took the two Jedi longer to see that what the Force had already concluded. Obi-Wan saw it clearly now. More so than ever before. The pairing was indeed right.

Qui-Gon's condition remained the same that day and for the next few that followed. It wasn't until later in the week when it was obvious that the virus had begun to release it's hold. A lower grade fever and less frequent pain spasms gave the healers cause to believe that things were improving.

Under the watchful eye of Bren, Obi-Wan had gotten back into a routine of daily training. It worked well as a tool to get him refocused and kept him busy in the process. He checked on Qui-Gon often, pleased to see that by the end of the week, the older Jedi was sitting upright and able to keep small meals down. The aged face was still pale. The dark circles ever present under his eyes. But the padawan saw much improvement.

"Hi, Master," Obi-Wan smiled as he entered the room. "You look much better today. How do you feel?"

Qui-Gon adjusted his position on the bed and retuned the smile. "Good morning, Obi-Wan. I am much better. Thank you. The pain, the nausea, both less. And for once, I'm not sweating."

"I was worried that it was something worse than just a virus." He took a seat on the stool that was bedside. "When we were on our way home from that mission and you were so out of it…disoriented. I didn't know what to think."

"I understand I have you to thank for keeping me settled on the way home."

Obi-Wan blushed unexpectedly and looked down. He fiddled with his fingers for a moment before he replied. "I just did what I could, Master. You needed someone to be there for you while you couldn't take care of yourself."

"I remember you sitting with me. Talking to me. You were familiar and you were a comfort. In a confused state, to find something or someone that you know you can trust…you hold on and don't let go."

"It was the only thing I knew to do for you."

Placing a hand on the smaller one of his apprentice, Qui-Gon whispered quietly to him. "Thank you, Obi-wan. Thank you for caring about me."

A crooked smile and the blue eyes turned away.

"I mean it, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon continued, redirecting the boy's attention. "To be lost as I was, and so know that someone cares about you…it means a great deal."

"I do care, Master."

"I know you do, Padawan. It seems we've finally found each other haven't we? After our initial struggles, we've finally discovered why it is that we were drawn together."

"I think so. We needed each other. The Force knew that long before we did."

"A new beginning for us. I think you and I will do okay, Obi-Wan." A pause. "So, what have you been up to while I've been held captive in this place? I hope that you've not been taking advantage of the situation and goofing off." A smile danced through Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Me, Master? I would never do such a thing." Obi-Wan returned with a playful smirk more comfortable now in the presence of his master than he'd ever been. Although he knew they still had issues to work out, the relationship felt easier now. Less strained. And Obi-Wan took advantage of it. "Actually, Master Bren has been keeping me busy. She's tough. She wears me out. I'll be glad when you are healthy again so I can rest."

Qui-Gon laughed lightly as the fatigue began to settle in on him. The padawan sensed the weariness and decided it was time to leave his master to rest.

"Do you need anything before I go, Master?"

"Not right yet. But the next time you come back, could you bring me something edible? The food here is…well, you know. I've had plastic fruit that tastes better."

"I'll stop by Dex's and have him make you something special."

"I would be forever in your debt, Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon grabbed the boy's hand once more and held it tightly to his chest for a moment. No words were spoken. None were needed. Blue eyes meet blue eyes before Qui-Gon leaned his head back and settled into the soft bedding.

Obi-Wan watched sleep claim the recovering Jedi. A strange and unexpected feeling of contentment suddenly flooding their bond.

He smiled, padded softly across the room and into the hall. With one last look back, he closed the door to his master's room.

END


End file.
